The Art of Charlie
by Black Boxed
Summary: It's finally a worry free summer at the burrow and Hermione simply can't sleep. A quick visit to the kitchen is in order, but what she finds makes for quite the surprise. Charlie/Hermione [Light-hearted summer romance with adult themes & possible lemons in later chapters.]
1. The Art

**AN: This story was written for Gamma's Kink Challenge on the HPFC. Thanks to IllusiveAddictions who beta read this story for me.**

**All feedback whether flame or constructive criticism is more than welcome. I hope you all enjoy this light-hearted and summer inspired fic. - Chris  
**

* * *

**The Art of Charlie**

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed; a poor attempt to find a comfortable position after waking from a particularly pleasant dream. In her hazy frame of mind she held on to the thoughts of her dream, damn near convincing herself that if she fell asleep quick enough, maybe the dream would continue where it left off. She couldn't tell who the man was in her sleep nor what his voice sounded like, but she knew for sure that he was the blame for the tingling sensation between her thighs. With a quiet huff, she sat up in the bed with a stretch and muffled a yawn.

The window behind the sheer curtains in Ginny's small room showed that it was still night. The sky was covered with a purple hue that told her just how far away day break would be.

She debated on dealing with the sensation between her legs, but her friend's audible breathing quickly reminded her of where she was. She dismissed the idea and decided perhaps a trip to the kitchen for some warm milk would be a better idea all around. She would get her mind off of her dream and the milk would hopefully lull her back into relaxation for a few more hours of sleep.

Her legs swung over the edge of the bed and she threw a robe over her thin nightgown, not bothering to dress anymore than was necessary. At this hour of the night it would be highly unlikely that anyone would be awake anyway.

She tip-toed down the stairs, skillfully avoiding the creaky spots and made a turn into the kitchen. The sound of scribbling on parchment filled her ears and she halted all movement in surprise to see the room was already occupied by a red-head with his back turned. The shock quickly died and a slow smile spread across her face. A mischievous light bulb turned on in her mind. She moved slowly across the room while holding her breath until she was mere inches way from him.

"Good morning!" she chirped and giggled when he jumped.

Her smile faded and her eyes widened as she noticed the paper covered with sketches that had nothing to do with dragons.

Charlie flipped the paper over and stood quickly, almost knocking the chair down with the sudden movement. "Hermione," he rasped. He took a look a her shocked face and his shoulders slumped. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "You saw that, didn't you?"

"I... well..." Blood rushed to her cheeks as she stared at the overturned piece of parchment.

He puffed out his cheeks and let out a slow breath. "I know you saw it."

"Yes, I did," she admitted, and suddenly, it was very difficult to look at Charlie. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to decide what to say—or even what sort of response would be acceptable in a situation like this. "But... from what I saw they looked very... er... saucy?" She winced. It had meant to sound like a compliment. She assumed that was the type of thing he had been going for, after all.

To her surprise he chuckled. "Just don't tell anyone. I'd hate to think of what they might say about my hobbies."

That seemed to snap Hermione out of her embarrassment and her eyes flickered to his. "Of course not, Charlie. God, I'm not a _gossip_," she replied as he started to gather the papers and hastily shoved them in a folder while keeping the actual drawings from being revealed. Her mind went back to her dream and she shifted from one foot to the other. He gave her a sheepish smile before making his way to the stairs, but she impulsively stepped to the side, blocking his path.

"Could I see them?" she asked with a slightly furrowed brow.

Charlie eyed her warily. "Why?"

She snorted. "So I can secretly make copies and sell them to adolescent boys. I could be rolling in galleons," she deadpanned. "I'm just... Can I?"

He seemed to consider the request for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. "Alright."

She nodded and took the folder from his hands and sat down at the table.

"Why are you down here anyway?" he questioned, distracting her from the folder for a moment.

"I couldn't sleep and came down for a glass of milk. You? I know there's a small time difference from what you're used to, but it's still really early."

He grabbed a cup and poured some milk. "We wake when the dragons wake. Early-rising is part of the job description." He set the glass in front of her and pulled out his wand, tapping it to the side of the glass.

"Thank you," she said as he slid into the seat across from her. He looked at her for a minute before casting his eyes down at the folder and back up expectantly. "Oh right!" She slid her thumb under the cover and let out an unladylike snort for being so silly. "Sorry, it's my first time."

She reddened at the sentence and her eyes snapped up to see him staring at the table top with pursed lips, hiding an amused grin, no doubt. "I didn't mean it's my first time. I mean, obviously it's not my first _time_. This wouldn't count as a first time or anything... Not that I need a first time right now... It's just this is my first time doing this." She shook her head. Her thought process never had been very good in the morning. "I'm not having this conversation," she finished.

"Oh, I'd say you were doing quite well without my input," he admitted.

Hermione noted the slight accent he had that differed from the other Weasleys; raspy from lack of use, but still soothing and soft. She could hear a hint of a Romanian accent laced in. It wasn't something she had ever really noticed, or perhaps it was the fact that Charlie rarely spoke to her, but she found she truly enjoyed his voice.

She ignored the comment and flipped to the first page, barely taking a peak before shutting it suddenly. "Oh, good _Godric_," she gasped in a slight panic. Charlie chuckled and she scowled slightly. Taking a deep breath, she boldly flipped back the cover and stared at the image before her.

A rather handsome man stood behind a curvy woman with his hands between her legs. Her head rested back on his shoulder and her mouth open in pleasure.

Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy at the attention the man was giving her as well as another round of discomfort between her legs.

It took a few moments for her to get past the eroticism and focus more on the artistic talent that would be required to make a picture of such detail. It was obviously unfinished. There was missing shading and finishing details, but nonetheless, she had to admit that it was beautifully done. Clearly, Charlie was a real artist.

"You're really good at this," she murmured as she flipped the page to a new image.

Drawing after drawing, she made a comment about how well it was done. She didn't dare bring up the nature of the poses, though. When she had viewed the last of his drawings, she closed the folder and slid it across the table to him while willing the flush in her cheeks to fade.

Charlie flipped open the folder again and thumbed through them. "Final opinion?"

She nodded. "The bodies are well proportioned, the expressions are portrayed clearly, and the shading is done excellently."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

She internally cursed. She had been hoping he would settle with a compliment instead of asking her _that._

"I draw these subjects for me, but since no one sees them it makes me curious." He leaned in. "Do they effect you?"

She crossed her arms. "That's a highly inappropriate question," she countered.

"The entire folder is inappropriate, so is asking to see them in the first place," he replied smoothly.

She considered pointing out that it was his fault for drawing in such an open place, but that would just be petty bickering and sighed. "Yes, Charlie it did, but..." she trailed off searching for the right words.

He frowned. "But?"

She wrapped her hands around her glass and took a sip of the warm milk. "It was very erotic, but I can't help but to be slightly jealous of the women in the pictures," she admitted. "Maybe that's just the female perspective on erotic art, though."

Charlie took her words into consideration. "What made you jealous, exactly? The art itself, the way they looked, or something else?"

She looked up and wrinkled her nose slightly. "Both, or all of the above, rather?" Deciding that anymore conversation would be out of her comfort level, she stood. "I think I should get some more sleep. It's the summer. You could sleep in, too, if you wanted."

He nodded in agreement. "Not a bad idea," he yawned.

"Goodnight, Charlie."

The corner of his mouth rose into a crooked grin. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
More to come...**


	2. Swimming

**AN: As promised, here is a second chapter. Thanks for all the responses from last chapter!**

* * *

"Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione waved her hand at her friend while mumbling something incoherently. She rolled on her stomach and covered her head with the blanket.

"_Hermione..._"

Her bed started shaking. "Go away, Ginny."

"Oh come _on_! It's the first summer that we've _all_ been out of school and we can have our first worry free summer!" she said, shaking the bed even more vigorously.

Hermione uncovered her head slightly to stare blankly at her freckle-faced friend. "What time is it?"

Ginny grinned cheekily. "Late enough for mum to be worried about you missing breakfast. She sent me up here on her orders to get you downstairs." Her smile turned into a knowing smirk. "Or would you rather she came up here herself?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I'm up. I'm _up_!" She loved Molly as a second mother, but she was a horrible person to wake up to, though Ginny's bright idea to jump on her bed made her a close second.

"Atta girl, Hermione," Ginny said, slapping her arse. "Get a move on. We're going swimming!"

"I take that back. You're _worse_ than your mother. At least she bribes me with food." She sat up and stretched, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

She didn't reply as she rose from the bed to check her trunk. The lid shut and she huffed in frustration. "I didn't bring a suit."

"What? Why not?" Ginny asked, then waved her hand. "Never mind, Hermione. You can wear one of mine."

She really shouldn't have needed to point out just why that wouldn't work. Ginny's body was athletic and slim while Hermione's body had a little more weight up top, to put it delicately. "Ginny, I don't want to sound rude, but..." She gestured to her breasts. "I sense a problem."

"Oh..." Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Fleur is here though! Her body isn't that different than yours, maybe she has an extra."

It turned out that Fleur _did_ have an extra...but that didn't mean it was a good thing.

"You're _daft _if you think I'm going to wear _this_!" Hermione hissed as she clutched the oversized towel to her chest securely.

Ginny grabbed her arm and tugged her down the path to the small lake. "May I point out that you're already wearing it? Stop fussing, you look great!"

"I look like a tart," she huffed.

Ginny looked insulted. "Hey Fleur wears that swimsuit all the time." Then she laughed. "Never mind. That probably wasn't the best way to defend the suit."

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded in amusement as she started to willingly follow her friend instead of being pulled forcefully. "I'm just not comfortable in it, and I do look like a trollop."

Ginny rolled her eyes as they reached the lake and laid the towel over a rock before tackling Harry who fell in surprise.

Hermione kept her own towel wrapped around her body and took a seat. Maybe she could get away with just sitting. If she sat still, no one would even notice she was—

"Can't you swim?"

She let out a 'whoop' of surprise and almost fell off the rock. She quickly clutched the towel tighter and scowled. "Was that payment for last night?" she asked in annoyance.

Charley smoothed back his wet hair. "Hardly. Just curious, is all."

Her eyes left his to study his tanned torso. Dragon training certainly did wonders for Charlie, and she was particularly fascinated by a single water drop that slid down slowly his chest and into a thin trail of ginger hair that disappeared beneath his shorts. She bit her lip.

"You never answered my question."

She tore her eyes away from his body and blinked up at him. "I can swim."

"Then why aren't you?" he asked.

Hermione didn't want to admit that she was wearing a suit that would qualify for a witch's calender ad. It wasn't so much that she had a problem with the suit, and Ginny had been right when she said Fleur's body was similar to Hermione's. It was more or less the fact that Hermione was more reserved, while Fleur enjoyed the attention. There wasn't anything wrong with that, Hermione supposed, but she still felt out of place and awkward wearing the small..._very_ small one piece—which was easily more revealing than any two piece she had ever seen before.

"Maybe I just don't want to," she challenged.

Charlie took a seat next to her as the other Weasleys broke off into pairs and splashed happily in the water. "Then why bother coming at all? You could have stayed in with mum. She'd love the company." He studied her bare shoulders. "Are you even wearing a bathing suit?"

She snorted. "No, I happen to love going to family events in the nude," she said sarcastically. She looked to her right to see Charlie leaned back against the rock, his face lifted towards the sun.

"I wish I had known," he commented looking completely serious. "I would have brought my drawing utensils."

Hermione didn't know if he were joking or not. She cast her eyes down in embarrassment and sighed. "I didn't bring a suit."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I didn't think you were serious," he interrupted in amusement.

She frowned. "I'm not. If you'd let me finish... I had to borrow one of Fleur's suits. I just didn't realize it would be _this_ kind of suit."

He turned back to the sun with a small, private smile playing on his lips. "It can't be that bad."

Hermione grimaced. If only he knew. "It has straps everywhere, it shows everything to my belly button, it has virtually no back. It's practically held together with dental floss. Trust me, Charlie. It's bad. And, as if that wasn't enough, it's held up with sticking charms and it's _unbelievably_ uncomfortable." She wriggled in her seat as to make her point clear.

"Exaggerating?"

"I truly wish I were, Charlie," Hermione sighed.

A splash was sent her way and she looked at Ginny. "Hermione, get your studious arse in here now! You're missing all the fun!" she yelled over the others as Charlie hopped off the rock.

"I decided I'm not in the mood!" she hollered back with a frown. She was rewarded with another splash that just barely wet the tip of her feet. "Hey!" Another splash came her way and soaked the bottom of the towel. "That's not funny, Ginny!"

She scowled at her friend, who shrugged. "That one wasn't me!" Ginny pointed at Harry and Ron who both grinned at her.

A dark wad of cloth crossed into her line of vision. "Here." Hermione followed the toned forearm, up to the shoulders, and finally to Charlie's face. "You want to swim, but you don't want anyone to see the suit. Easy solution."

She took the shirt. "You're a life saver," she said, hopping off the rock and carefully covered the towel with the tank top before pulling the terry cloth free. She grinned at him as he nodded in approval.

"Oi, you two! Are you coming in or do we need to get you a room?"

Hermione blushed and grumbled, "God, does your sister have any brain to mouth filter at all?"

Charlie chuckled. "Probably not. Come on," he said nodding towards the lake.

Hermione wadded through the warm water sighing happily, before getting knocked down. She kicked her feet and broke the surface sputtering. "Ginny!"

Her friend giggled. "What? Harry and Ron went off to bring food," she explained. "I have no one else to pester right now."

Hermione caught Charlie swimming laps out of the corner of her eye before shaking her head slightly. "What do you mean? You have at least three brothers to bother right now."

"Percy stayed with mum and Charlie isn't really the kind of person to pester... George is sucking face with Angelina while Fleur and Bill are in their own little romantic bubble, not to mention—is that Charlie's shirt?" she asked suddenly.

Hermione looked down. "Yes it is," she snipped. "_Some people_ actually listen when I say I'm not comfortable wearing..." she looked at Fleur and pointed to the bathing suit. "_this!"_

"You're so weird, 'Mione. I bet people would be drooling over you if they saw you in it. Hell, _I_ would shag you," Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione heard a splash and a splutter behind her as Charlie started coughing. He ducked under the water once before swimming away as if nothing had happened.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm in the middle of your family. I hardly want them drooling over me, and I _really_ don't think you do either."

"Good point," replied Ginny before dipping under the surface to get her hair wet again. Her eyes lit up which caused some slight alarm to Hermione. "I've got an idea!"

"Uh-oh."

She shook her head and put up her hands in defence. "No, no, it's a good one. I promise. Why don't we play Battle of Orthrus!"

"Let's not!" Hermione laughed. "I don't think I'd last very long holding you up like that."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll wait 'till Harry gets back, then we can do teams. Ron's going to be stuffing his face anyway. He can referee."

She was about to reply when a sudden splash of water filled her mouth. She spit out the water and scowled at Ron. "Did you really have to do that?"

Ron gaped at her. "You were already wet!" He glared at her. "Never mind, you're mad. I'm going to eat."

Ginny snorted in laughter. "I swear, he's like clockwork. So what do you say?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "Fine."

"Great," she turned. "Guys we're playing Battle!"

George broke away from his lip lock with Angelina. "Teams?"

Bill smirked. "Don't you think I'm getting too old for these games?" he joked.

Ginny flicked water in his direction. "Don't go pulling that, old man," she teased. "George and Bill against Harry and Charlie."

Bill swam over with his wife as the rest followed suit. "You wound me, little sis."

"So are we ready?"

"Er, I don't how to play, Gin," Harry admitted nervously.

"It's kind of like chicken fight, Harry," Hermione explained and he continued to look at her clueless.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "It's easy. I get on your shoulders and you have to keep me from falling while I fight Angelina." Harry smirked and whispered something in her ear that made Ginny nod enthusiastically. "Alright. In position. Ron, count us down when we're ready?"

Hermione looked around. "Where—" Something brushed against her leg as the guys dived under to pick up the women. She spread her legs and was hoisted in the air to sit on Charlie's shoulders. Beside her Harry fell back on unsteady footing and Ginny hit the water with a splash, causing everyone to laugh until Charlie wrapped his arms around her legs. Her laughter died quickly and she cleared her throat.

Ron counted down through a mouth full of food and Charlie shifted beneath her. Her natural response was to grab onto something, but seeing as his head was the only thing, she put her arms out for balance.

Fleur giggled as Bill advanced closer. "Mon Cheri, this is so exciting and silly!" Her hands reached out in a claw motion and Hermione grinned as she laced their fingers. "You're going down, 'ermione."

Hermione pushed against her hands, trying to knock her off while Bill and Charlie had their own battle of words.

"A bee is on your arm, Charlie."

"I work with dragons," he replied in amusement and squeezed on Hermione's left thigh before taking a small step forward.

"You're allergic, aren't you?" Bill taunted.

Charlie smirked. "I'll survive."

Hermione felt another squeeze on her leg and realized he was doing. He was steering her! She grinned. "You're brilliant," she remarked as she pushed harder with her right arm.

Bill and Fleur seemed to have their own strategy going on as they murmured to each other in French. Bill let go of one of Fleur's legs to push at Charlie who challenged the shove by forcefully stepping into it. Fleur squealed as Bill stumbled.

Hermione took the chance to push at Fleur's arm one last time before the she screamed and leaned back, losing her balance fully and falling into the water, bringing her husband down with her.

Hermione grinned smugly and let out a whoop of cheer before she toppled forward into the water. Arms circled her and pulled her to the surface. She stared into Charlie's blue eyes, the sounds of the others drowning out—or that could have been due to the water in her ears.

His hands left her waist suddenly and she realized she missed the feeling. Behind her Fleur was scolding Bill for making her lose, but she was too busy fighting back a blush.

"Well done, partner," he whispered with a grinned before swimming off.

"Y-yeah," she breathed.

Ginny lunged for Hermione. "So you _do_ have the hots for my brother?"

Hermione detached herself from the death-grip. "I do not!" she said coolly.

"Liar! He makes you feel all tingly inside!" she sang and tucked her laced fingers under her chin while blinking dreamily into the distance. "I'm Hermione and I think dragon training is _soo sexy."_

"You're horrible. Stop talking about your brother like that. It's weirding me out," Hermione said and laughed at Ginny's grimace.

"Oh, _ew."_

* * *

**As always, all reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**More to come...**


	3. The Lost Towel

**AN: Wow 40+ follows! Thanks for all the feedback and the alerts! :) I'm happy you all are taking such an interest in this fic. This chapter is a bit short, but I'm in the midst of moving. I really wanted to post something before things get chaotic around here. I'm sorry it's not longer. I'll do better next chapter, promise. - Chris**

* * *

Hermione walked behind the others, back to The Burrow. Everyone walked in a pairing and Hermione felt like the seventh wheel. Ron had already returned to The Burrow to owl Lavender, and Charlie had decided to stay for extra laps around the lake. She felt so out of place as the couples in front of her walked with laced hands.

She shivered with the cool breeze and frowned. "Guys! I left my towel."

Harry turned. "Do you want us to wait on you?"

"That's alright, Harry. It'll take me a while to get there and back. Just tell Molly to save a plate for me?"

Ginny grinned mischievously and cut her boyfriend off. "Sure. Take your time," she said with a wink.

Hermione scowled and turned back down the path. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt like a hormonal teenager, which logically she was a hormonal teenager, but she had always been proud of herself for not acting the way some of her peers had around the opposite sex. While they were getting caught in broom closets, she had been dutifully studying. Sure she had crushes, but it had always just been that. She had never had a physical reaction to someone quite like this.

She wondered if the art was to blame, or maybe it was the dreams she had been having recently. Certainly if one had enough intimate dreams they might be inclined to be a little sexually frustrated too.

When she made it to the lake, she noticed Charlie sitting on the rock with his parchment, scribbling away. She quietly picked up her towel and turned to leave, not wanting to disturb him.

"Did you come back to return my shirt?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione winced and spun around to face him. "I forgot my towel," she explained, holding up the towel as if proof was needed.

"I would have brought it with me," he replied, not looking up from the paper.

Curiosity got the best of her as she edged closer. She looked at the very edge of the paper in fear for what might be on it. "Oh," she breathed in relief.

"Not what you expected?"

"Not at all." She leaned against the rock as she watched the piece of charcoal in his hands, moving across the page.

He chuckled. "I draw more than pornography."

Hermione looked down, somewhat ashamed for making an assumption. "Fair enough. Is that one you know personally?"

He smiled. "And one you know as well, I'd assume. Care to take a guess?"

She frowned at the dragon that he was shading. "I haven't seen very many dragons. Is it one that was in the Tournament?"

"It's Hagrid's dragon. She's one of the tamest dragons we have," said Charlie fondly.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "She?"

"Yes, Norbert is a Norberta. I thought you knew this." He stopped his movements to look at her. "Seeing as how I was so nice to let you borrow my shirt, do you think you would be so nice as to return it?" he asked, chuckling again when Hermione blushed.

"Why can't you just wait until I get back to the house and change?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm curious," he said as if it were obvious. "I want to know just what is so _bad_ about the suit. Can you really blame me?"

She debated for a moment before nodding. "Fine, but don't laugh." She tugged the shirt over her head and threw it over the rock with a wet slap. She put her hands on her hips and waited for him to burst out in laughter. "I look... undignified."

His eyes trailed over her body. "I agree," he said seriously. He cocked his head to the side. "Turn around."

Her eyes widened. "What? No." she said hotly. She hadn't expected him to agree with her self-inflicted jab. "You saw the suit and that's all I promised. I'm not going to spin around like I'm some hussie on display."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm looking at you from an artist's point of view." She frowned. "Just turn?"

She crossed her arms and his eyes went to her chest. "What's the point of that? Are you going to suddenly draw me like on of those girls?"

"I might," he agreed, completely ignoring her icy tone.

She blushed and turned resisting the urge to cover her bum. She looked over her shoulder to see Charlie staring at her like a piece of meat.

"I see what you mean."

"About what," she asked turning around again.

He set his art aside and flicked one of the strings holding the suit up. "If it weren't for these straps and the sticking charm, it'd fall right off. It's a bit much, agreed. I imagine Fleur would be saving this particular suit for swimming with Bill alone." He flicked at another strap. "I certainly wouldn't let my witch wear it around others either."

Hermione looked at the dark smudges on her stomach. "Hey don't go marking up her suit!" Her eyes went to his trunks were she could see a tent forming she averted her eyes quickly and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"It'll wash off." He said turning back to his folder and handed her the towel.

She took it as a sign to leave. "Will you be drawing tonight?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I assume you don't mean dragons," he asked as the corner of his lips rose into a shadow of a grin.

"I don't," she said honestly.

His hand stopped shading. "I will. Would you like to watch?"

Yes, that was the question, wasn't it? She did, but she was too embarrassed to admit it. She nodded slowly, not wanting to say it out loud, but when she realized he wasn't looking at her she cleared her throat unnecessarily and he looked up. She nodded again before walking briskly away.

"Same time," he called at her retreating back.

* * *

**As always, all reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**More to come...**


	4. The Sensuality of Drawing

**AN: 100+ follows and so many new reviews. I seriously love you all. Yes I mean you... and you... and even you who are just now reading this. You are wonderful people and I would give you all hugs if it were possible!**

**Are you all excited! I've been replying to quite a few of you that there would be a new chapter up soon, and I'm so, so, so sorry (that's very sorry) that I haven't posted this before now. Life's been a bit hectic post move and spending as much time with my S/O as possible, ****BUT**** I'm hoping this will put a smile on some of your faces because it's about time that I add a tiny dose of juice to this lemonade! It's not much, but I hope it'll add a little flavor. - Chris**

* * *

Hermione stared at the ceiling. She was torn between smiling at the idea of being with Charlie and frowning at the idea of sneaking out of bed to watch him draw other women in compromising positions. She made a mental list of pros and cons while wondering if she should even go downstairs. It was nearing time for them to meet up and part of her was afraid.

Every time she thought she could begin to understand him, he'd throw another curveball at her. Then there were the jokes; the ones where she couldn't be sure if they were actually jokes or if he was completely serious. Twice at the lake he had mentioned drawing her. His face didn't light up with humour like George's did when he made a joke. He looked completely stoic and it infuriated her to no end. She hated the fact that she could understand him at all.

One minute he was chuckling with those infuriating dimples, and the next he was serious. Each conversation made her more and more unsure and all the more determined to understand him. He was attractive, yes. He was mysterious, yes. He was intelligent, obviously. He was chivalrous, well he gave her his shirt to swim in, so that would be a yes too. In short Charlie Weasley was everything that girls lusted after. Even the fact that he worked with dragons gave him that whole tough guy sort of feel and then he goes choking on water at Ginny's silly joke like an awkward teenager. He even insulted her for looking like a tart, though, that was more or less her fault. She _had_ been the one to mention it in the first place.

With a slight growl she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and was surprised to find he wasn't there. She walked into the living room and he wasn't there either. Well she could certainly add 'him standing her up' to the cons list, and figured he was up in his room sleeping away. She fought the urge to stomp her foot as she turned to go back up the stairs. At least she could get some sleep if he didn't care enough to let her know that he was going to be a no show.

A hand grabbed her arm and Hermione almost jumped out of her skin. "Shh," he whispered turning her in his direction. "Follow me."

She walked outside with him to where he had lain a blanket behind a tree. Mentally, she crossed out no show on her list and replaced it with romantic. Even though she somewhat knew the blanket was merely to keep them from getting dirty. It was still romantic to think about being outside under the stars. The logical part of her brain reminded her that this wasn't a date and not to get too excited.

His folder was already laying on the blanket along with bottle of wine. So maybe it was a date? As they walked closer she realized with disappointment it wasn't a bottle of wine, but simply a glass of drawing tools. She rolled her eyes at her silliness and took her place beside Charlie. She was nervous to watch him draw, and she was nervous about the subject he was drawing.

"What will you be drawing?" she asked, brushing her sweaty hands on her cotton shorts.

He rattled through the sticks of charcoal and hummed. "Suggestions?"

Hermione coloured. "Oh. I don't know... Sorry, you draw what you want—"

"I'm drawing for you." He hovered his hand over a clean piece of paper. "I thought I'd let you do the honours."

She bit her lip. "I really don't know," she said quietly.

He sighed and drew two circles, then a series of smaller geometric shapes. While she watched, silently holding back questions as his hand flowed across the page. Every so often he'd run his finger to smudge out a line before continuing. Slowly, but surely, the sketch started to take shape. "What do you think about when you draw?" she asked when the quiet sounds of scribbling started to get to her.

"Do you want the honest answer or do you want a flowery poetic response?"

She snorted. "Both."

"I think you know the answer to the first one," he said and boldly moved the folder out of his lap to show the bulge in his pants before covering himself again. "I enjoy it. I like to think about the story behind the picture. How the two came to be."

She swallowed. "That wasn't as poetic as I thought it was going to be," she murmured.

He started sketching again. "I never was the best with words."

Hermione looked at the picture of a woman draped over a bed with a man's head in between her legs. "Do people really enjoy things like that?" she wondered out loud.

He chuckled. "Are you really that naïve?"

She frowned. No and yes. She knew the mechanics, but—

"Merlin, you are," he whispered looking at her red cheeks. "Haven't you ever read a book about it?"

"Of course I have," she snapped and he raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I know that to procreate you have to get from point A to point B. The book explained that much..."

"To—To procreate?" He started laughing. It was the most genuine laugh she'd received from him and despite her embarrassment, she couldn't help but to smile in response. "Don't you know there's more to sex than just pregnancy?"

The words didn't sink in as she found she enjoyed the dimples in his cheeks and the way his eyes shone with amusement... then she realized what he had said and immediately frowned. She looked offended and he stopped laughing. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but there's so much more to intimacy than just procreation."

"I know that!" she hissed. "I'm not an idiot."

Charlie nudged her side. "Hey, now. I never said you were. I'm just surprised."

She decided not to reply and was tempted to crawl in a hole due to embarrassment. Instead she she zipped her lips and watched. The outline was complete and he made work of shading. He had this sensuality about shading. The way his finger curved around the woman's breast, smudging and blending the lines, it made her wish she was the girl in the picture. The more realistic the picture became, the wetter she got before she huffed in frustration.

"Turned on?" he questioned.

"I..."

"I won't think anything of it if you are."

"Charlie, why did you agree to let me watch you draw?"

"Because you took an interest."

"I know, but it's a private thing. You could have said no."

"You seemed like you might enjoy it. Don't you?"

She did. It was so sexually _frustrating,_ watching him in the erotically enticing process. She had never through a drawing could turn her on so much, but it did. Even more than that, she enjoyed the concentration on his face. She lay her head on his shoulder wondering if she was overstepping any boundaries. When he didn't stop drawing, she assumed it was alright. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"I mean everything I say."

She steeled herself before asking the question that had been on her mind all afternoon. "Would you draw me?"

"Sure," he replied serenely. She could have commented on the weather, he was so at ease. "I can do it after lunch tomorrow."

Hermione put her hand on his arm and it flexed under her palm. "I meant... would you draw me like you draw them?" she asked lifting her head from his shoulder to look him in the face.

The drawing stopped again and he set aside the almost finished drawing. She braced herself for a no and he surprised her by leaning over so his face was in front of hers. He watched her carefully as his hand slid up her leg. She could hear his soft breathing as his calloused fingers inched higher and her eyelids drooped lower until they were barely open.

Charlie closed the gap between them and his lips pressed against hers. She made a noise in the back of her throat, a mix between surprise and desire as he sucked gently on her bottom lip. The hand on her thigh tightened as she was pulled to straddle his lap. She could feel him hard against her and her panties only grew wetter. She put her hands to his chest, not pressing him a way, but he moved his lips away from hers to nip at her neck. "Stop?"

She moved her hands into his hair. "Gods, _no_," she breathed and shifted in his lap, desperate for friction.

Hermione could feel his slight stubble against her neck as he sucked on the skin. His hands wrapped around her to grip her arse, rocking her into his erection. He kissed his way up her neck and moved to his lips to hers. She shuddered against him and her breathing grew louder. "Charlie," she moaned as her orgasm approached.

Charlie removed his lips from hers. "Open your eyes," he panted. She forced her eyes open and took in the site of him watching her, his mouth slack-jaw his cheeks flush and his eyes hooded with lust.

She was so close and keeping her eyes open was becoming an incredible challenge. She rocked harder against him, no longer needing his hands on her arse to encourage the movement. Her eyes closed on their own free will and he reached out to grab her face gently, turning her back in her direction. She forced her eyes open again and let out a loud moan as she trembled and searched for anything to quiet herself. She threw her head open in an even louder cry as everything crashed around her she was barely aware of Charlie's groan as he followed her quickly after.

Hermione slumped against him and rested her forehead against his shoulder, breathing hard against his neck. She untangled her fingers from his shaggy mop of hair and curled into his chest as the pleasure faded to a dull throbbing between her legs.

His thumb made small circles on her back with one hand as the other reached under her chin. "Tomorrow, I'll draw you exactly like that," he whispered before kissing her sweetly.

* * *

**As always, all reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**More to come...**


	5. Breakfast

**AN: I do feel like this chapter is lacking a bit. I debated on rewriting, but after a few failed attempts I threw in the towel. Hope you are all doing well (unlike me who is feverish, sniffly, and crabby :c). There's no real development in this chapter. I just found it slightly amusing...**

**Thank you all for the reviews and the follows and favs. It really makes my day to see how much you all enjoy the story. I dare say it might just be the first multi-chap that I finish. - Chris**

* * *

"Hermione, you dirty girl!" Ginny cried as she straddled the back of Hermione's thighs. "Wakie wakie!"

"Ginny get _off_ of me," Hermione mumbled against her pillow, snuggling in vain against her warm, inviting bed.

She put her finger to her mouth in consideration. "Hmm, how about _no_." but a surprised yelp came from her when Hermione rolled over successfully knocking her off the bed.

Hermione winced. "Are you okay?" she asked worried, looking at the red-head who was sitting on the floor. Hermione burst into giggles as Ginny broke out into a wide, amused grin.

"So, which one was it?" she asked standing.

Hermione flinched. "How did you know?"

"Easy. One: I heard you sneak out last night. Two: You didn't come in until even later. Three: You have smudges on your face!" she pointed out. "And if that wasn't enough; Five: You have a love bite on your neck!" She bounced over to the bed. "So, which one was it?" Her frown vanished. "Sweet Circe, it wasn't Percy, was it?"

Hermione flinched. "Merlin, no!"

"Ron?"

Hermione glared and Ginny put her hands up in defence.

"Well, I know you better to go after a taken man, so all bets on Charlie?" When Hermione didn't reply Ginny's grin widened. "Gods alive! You were boned by Charlie!"

Hermione gaped at her friend in shock as her face heated and she threw a pillow at her. "You should stop hanging around George. I wasn't _boned_ by Charlie, we just..." she instantly hushed. "You know what? I'm not talking about your brother with you, that's all sorts of odd."

"Fair enough," Ginny replied. "Do you like him?"

An eyebrow rose. "Obviously." she said pointing at the mark on her neck.

"And he likes you." Ginny smiled. "That's great, Hermione."

Hermione expression turned somber. That wasn't something she had considered. Did Charlie like her? One didn't need to have feelings for another to be intimate with them. It was likely that he had simply gotten caught up in the moment. What if he never wanted to do anything with her again? It could have just been an one-time-thing for him...

"Hey, whoa. I didn't mean for you to go all sulk mode."

Hermione looked up, confusion evident on her face. "What?"

"Are you really that worried about him not liking you?" Ginny looked taken aback.

"A little," she admitted quietly.

Ginny sighed, not knowing what else to say. "He's interested."

"How do you know?"

"God, I don't know, the way he looks at you is pretty obvious. It's not a look of _love_ or anything, don't get me wrong, but I can tell you make him curious and he seems to genuinely enjoy talking to you... he doesn't talk to many these days. If you don't believe me, you can always just ask him."

Hermione worried her lip for a few moments before standing. "I know you're trying to help, but can we please just go downstairs for breakfast?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but not before we take care of the bruises on your neck." She dug through her trunk and pulled out a jar.

Hermione was tempted to ask to keep one as a souvenir from their heated moment together. She hadn't even seen them, but it was somewhat nice to know they were there and it hadn't all been a dream, but at the same time, it wouldn't be the best idea to keep them; especially not if they went swimming again. She even thought herself a bit silly for being sentimental. Who really got sentimental over a simple love bite?

"I can't believe you had sex before me," Ginny said quietly.

Leave it to Ginny to assume. "I didn't have sex with him." Though, she didn't admit that it wasn't too far off the mark. Had their clothes not been there..

"Really?"

Something about her friend's tone worried her. Was Ginny jealous? The thought caused Hermione to really look at her friend, who's attention was glued to her neck. "Yes, really."

"All gone!" Ginny sang as she put the cap back on the jar. "Now lets get downstairs before mum calls for reinforcements."

Hermione jumped slightly at the swift change in mood and she reached out for Ginny's wrist. "Is something the matter?"

Heaving a sigh, the younger girl flopped back onto the bed. "I've been dropping hints to Harry for weeks now, but he doesn't seem to pick up on them," she cried in frustration and annoyance.

"Well," Hermione started slowly. "It _is_ Harry... He doesn't do well with subtle." There was something odd about talking about Harry's sex life that made her skin crawl and she wondered, mildly how it didn't bother Ginny to joke about her and Charlie; not to mention, who was she to give advice on sex?

When she looked back, Ginny had her arms behind her head staring impishly at the ceiling lost in thought. "So I should be blunt..." she affirmed, more or less to herself than to Hermione.

A snort came involuntarily from Hermione's lips as she reached out to tug Ginny off the bed ignoring the cry of, 'hey' that followed the action.

The aroma of Molly's sweet flapjacks wafted throughout the house and they both threw on their clothing and sped down stairs. Hermione looked at the table for a seat and squeezed into a seat in between Ginny and Angelina. Unfortunately, this seat just happened to be in front of Charlie who was doing a fairly good job at ignoring her completely. His lack of commentary twisted something inside of her. She told herself she was overreacting and turned to talk to Arthur about the Ministry.

"Pass the honey?"

Hermione stopped mid sentence and her eyes shifted to Charlie. "Sure." She slid the bottle across the table and watched him pour the sweet substance over his cakes.

A mischievous idea popped into her head, causing her to fight off the smirk threatening to appear on her face and toed off her shoe. She decided experimentation was in order. If he stopped her, it would mean her actions were unwanted. If he didn't, then she might be so lucky as to have a repeat of last night. Taking a bite of her breakfast, she slid her foot across the floor pausing to regain some bravery. It was highly likely that the results of this experiment could be disastrous. Lifting her chin in defiance, she slid her foot gently over his and to his ankle, up his calf and to his thigh.

He froze for a moment before setting the honey back down. She couldn't tell what his reaction was, for he seemed to have his face masked. She squinted her eyes and looked back down as her foot moved to his crotch. Surely he would move away... but to her delight he scooted his chair forward and pressed into her foot, causing Hermione to smile around her fork. He wanted her, or at least he enjoyed her attention. She wiggled her toes and watched amused as his hand shook slightly around his glass of juice. She felt empowered and pressed into him slightly harder. He wiped his mouth and threw her an amused grin before getting up to put his dishes away. She smiled back in return, thankful that he had worn a longer shirt.

She looked around and noticed everyone else doing the same, until her eyes landed on Ginny who was looking at her like the cat who at the canary creams.

"What?" she asked, hoping the question sounded innocent.

"Oh nothing," came her reply.

"Ginny," Hermione whined as the girl looked from her brother back to her and raised her eyebrow to which Hermione shook her head frantically.

"_Sure_," Ginny drawled in response, nodding slowly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry craned his head. "Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Nope!" the two girls chimed in unison.

Harry threw them a suspicious look and stood, muttering something about _secret girl code._

* * *

**As always, all reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**More to come...**


End file.
